Kissing Ginny Weasley
by rainbowrainingkitten
Summary: Come on an adventure with Harry as he bumps into Ginny Weasley and hilarity ensues. Nice and fluffy for you H/G fans like myself. R AND R please - includes Hermione/Ron and lots of Harry/Ginny


Homework. Homework. So much to do, why can't Hermione stop nagging me?

I go into the Gryffindor common room, and she's talking to Ron, laughing and joking with him. I smile. Maybe they'll finally realise they're meant for each-other. I will them to kiss, but at the last minute when their lips are literally centermetres apart, Hermione pulls away.

She blushes. It's funny, isn't it, how you can be made for someone and not realise for a long time? Well, Ron and Hermione...now there's just the perfect couple, right? Only they refuse to believe it.

I stifle a laugh, after all, isn't it just brilliant, that feeling when something you really want to happen almost happens, then doesn't, but you know it's going to and you just have to wait a _little _longer...

They shoot each-other awkward glances, and I wink at Ron, who blushes to the roots of his hair.

Then he says something about Quidditch, and Hermione squeals, kissing his cheek. I think he's been made Keeper, and I smirk and grin as Hermione praises him.

The temptation to yell at them to kiss is almost overwhelming, but I don't. After all, I could get payback from Ron. Although if he knew who I like, he'd kill himself.

I pick up my books, and Hermione sends me a smug look, because I drop them when Ginny Weasley walks in.

Now she's a perfect girl, isn't she? Gorgeous, smart, funny, witty and brave. She greets her friends, she smiles at me and waves to Ron and Hermione.

I blush this time, scoop up my books and try to smile at her back, but I can't manage it. Great, so I've made a fool out of myself already...when will this agony end?

She sees Ron and Hermione, and she grins, because the chemistry between them is as thick as twenty planks of wood, but they just won't admit it.

I avoid her eye, which makes Hermione giggle. I stare at her pointedly, because nobody wants their crush to know unless they feel the same way, do they?

Holding my books, I rush out of the Gryffindor common room again on my way to the Owlery with an envelope for Sirius.

Hedwig hoots as I enter and perches on my arm giving me an affectionate nip. I stroke her soft feathers.

"Oh Hedwig," I sigh, "I just can't tell her, you know."

Hedwig gives another hoot, an exasperated one, as if she's telling me to summon every last bit of Gryffindor courage I have and talk to Ginny Weasley, but I can't, and I know I can't because she doesn't like me that way.

I give her the letter and instruct her to take it to Sirius. She chirps loudly before taking off.

I ruffle my jet-black hair and am on my way out, until I bump into someone. They fall in a heap on the floor.

I realise with a jolt it's Ginny Weasley, so I blush again and help her up.

"Sorry..." I grin sheepishly, and she smiles weakly.

"It's ok, Harry." another cheeky grin that makes me go weak at the knees. Her hair, red, shiny and gorgeously wavy floats down her back. Her eyes, chocolate brown orbs, swivel between me and the floor.

She's perfect, but I can't have her.

Is she trying to kill me, with those shiny pink lips that are screaming KISS ME! and that adorable clueless look on her daintily freckled face?

"Are you OK, Harry?" she asks, smiling in a confused manner. I realise what an idiot I look, my jaw hanging, so I nod hastily and hurry the heck out of there.

It's hard not to stare at a vision of beauty like Ginny Weasley, but I manage not to make a fool out of myself as I rush down corridors to bump into another person. This time it's Hermione.

"Have you done something about it yet?" she says hopefully.

"About what?" I ask, even though I know what.

"Ginny Weasley, of course." answers my best friend. "Oh come on, don't play that game with me, we both know you're head over heels for her, and the feeling's mutual, I assure you."

I barely hear these words though, because Ginny and her friends are now walking towards us. They're chatting and giggling. Why, why, why do girls travel in PACKS?

"Have you done something about Ron?" I smirk, and it's Hermione's turn to act innocent.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she says irritably.

"I think you do," I grin. "Sorry, got to go!"

"HARRY POTTER!" she yells after me. "DON'T THINK I'VE FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU KNOW WHAT!"

I sigh, roll my eyes and act as if I don't know the crazy, caring, funny, smart girl that is my best friend and my other best friend's deep crush although he doesn't act like it.

I swear to God, those two need to get together and soon.

I realise I'm right behind Ginny Weasley and her friends. I try not to let her creep into my mind...

And the bell rings. I bite my lip, and run as fast as I can towards Potions, but her cry stops me.

"Harry! Wait!"

I stop, stomach churning and see her running up to me, hair swishing behind her in a very attractive fashion-

"Hey, Gin." I smile at these words that drop off my tongue.

"Hi...you dropped your Potions book when you bumped into me." she explains, cheeks tinging pink. Now folks, when Ginny blushes, it's very attractive. Ron? Unless you're Hermione or Lavender, not so much.

"Oh...thanks." I take it from her hand and manage a quick smile.

I find myself leaning in...her eyes widen as she realises what I'm doing...

And I press my lips against her soft, shiny pink ones. It's like fireworks when it happens. She's opening her mouth, her tongue is curvy and tastes like strawberries...

Then we break apart, and my heart leaps as she gives me another one of those smiles.

"Bye, Harry," she says happily, blowing me a kiss and skipping off.

I grin dreamily, and although I get a detention from Snape, I don't care, because I've just kissed Ginny Weasley. I've just KISSED Ginny Weasley.

It'll be worth having to see Hermione's smirk, if I get to do it again.

And this, my dear ladies and gentlemen, is the adventure I call Kissing Ginny Weasley.

**This is just a random one-shot I wrote because I wanted to celebrate the amazingness that is H/G. And Hr/R.**

**Harry/Ginny FOREVER!**

**So, now I went to the trouble of writing this for you H/G fans...**

**review? please? thanks :)**


End file.
